Replaced
by MagicKaty1
Summary: The Lab Rats are crushed when they learn that they have finished their training and that Davenport will be sending them off to facilities in other countries to help others. They have four weeks to figure out some way to stay in Mission Creek, and with the help of Davenport's new Lab Rats, they may just find one. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS! DISNEY XD DOES, NOT ME!
1. The New Lab Rats

Bree Davenport sighed as she struggled with her science homework. Practically all she could remember of anything her teacher had said that day in science was that vacuole store water for the cell or something like that. As you can tell, Bree isn't very good at science.

Just then, as if by a miracle, her younger brother Chase came walking into the living room. Chase had bionic super-smarts, so pretty much the only useful thing he could do was make things move with his mind and help Bree with her homework.

"Chase..." Bree began.

"Homework problems?" Chase answered immediately.

Bree nodded.

Chase sat down next to Bree and pointed to the first question on the page. "Bree, the mitochondria do not store the cell's water and the lysosomes do not store food."

Bree groaned. "Then what do they do, then?"

As Chase attempted to explain the purposes of the mitochondria and lysosomes, something unknown to the Lab Rats was happening down in the lab. Their "father", Mr. Donald Davenport, was opening a secret trap in the middle of the floor. It was supposed to be a fire escape, but instead he was using it to transport a very important group of children into the top-secret lab in the Davenport's basement. They were about to arrive any minute now, and Davenport wanted to make sure they could make it safely and without alerting the rest of the household.

Suddenly, there was a small yell from inside the secret passageway. Davenport didn't know why these kids were yelling, but he was hoping it was just sibling rivalry, and not the giant robotic rat he found living down there last month.

"Gavin, you will pay for that!" A girl's voice screamed. There was a splash, probably from the girl dumping Gavin into the sewage that spilled all across the tunnel floor.

"Ew!" A little girl's voice shrieked. "Gavi, you're disgusting!"

There was some squelching from the children's wet hands as they climbed the ladder that lead up to the lab floor.

A girl's head popped out first. She had light brown hair and pearl skin, with dark brown eyes and freckles. Davenport recognized her as Frankie James, the oldest of the group. She smiled when she saw Davenport. "Mr. Davenport, pleasure to meet you."

Once Frankie climbed out, the boy Gavin peeked up out of the hole. He had the same coloring as his sister, but without the freckles and with the revolting sewage smell.

"Good day, Mr. Davenport." He said with a grin.

"Good day, Gavin." Davenport laughed.

Another girl, Hannah, popped out, this time with curly golden brown hair and blue eyes and freckles. She scowled at the persisting smell of her brother. "Gosh, Gavi, take a shower."

Out behind her came the youngest child, Isabella. She had light brown hair, like Gavin and Frankie, but Hannah's blue eyes. She was only seven, and Davenport refused to give her powers at such a young and unexperienced age (Adam, Bree and Chase didn't count, since they were turned bionic almost immediately after their birth), but with Frankie, Gavin and Hannah came Isabella, so he had no choice but to take her. At least Tasha would be happy with a little girl in the house.

"Hi." Isabella said quietly, staring at the floor. Her file had said she barely talked, so Davenport just smiled, knelt down to her level and said, "Welcome to the lab, Isabella."

She shrugged shyly and trotted over to Frankie, who picked her up and put her on her shoulders.

The reason Davenport brought Frankie, Gavin, Hannah and Isabella here was because he needed new bionic super humans to train. Adam, Bree and Chase didn't know it yet, but they had long since finished their training, and didn't need to live with the Davenports. Davenport only kept them at his house because he couldn't face the fact that they didn't need him anymore. In a few weeks, though, he would send Adam to his facility in Mexico, Bree to his facility in Canada and Chase to his facility in Columbia, where they could help people in need in those areas.

Davenport planned on doing the same thing with Frankie, Gavin and Hannah when they got older. He would just keep bringing in new children and making them bionic, so he could send one to every one of his facilities around the world. He could make the world into a safer place, just by sending his "children" away.

He hated the idea.

"So, Mr. Davenport." Gavin asked. "When do we get our bionics?"

Davenport had found the kids in an orphanage in Colorado, and had already told them about bionics and what would happen to them once they finished their training. If only he could be that honest with Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Tomorrow." Davenport answered. "You guys need rest and," he wrinkles his nose, "showers."

Once they had showered and were settled in a spare storage room for the night, Davenport went upstairs to check on his Lab Rats. Bree and Adam were watching a movie with Leo, and Chase and Tasha were making dinner. Pizza with pineapples and bacon; one of the only things Chase could cook.

"Soup's up!" Tasha yelled.

"Wait, I thought we were having pizza." Adam groaned.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Adam."

Bree laughed. "When has he ever listened to you?"

As the three bionic kids, plus Leo, laughed, all Davenport could think about was how he was going to let them go.


	2. Eddy Spills

When Hannah woke up the next morning, she almost forgot where she was. She felt the cold and quietness of the orphanage, and her blanket was thin and rough. She had the same thoughts and feelings of abandonment as she did in the orphanage, but today, they were different, almost as if they had started to disappear.

Hannah opened her eyes a fraction and remembered that she wasn't at Old Rose Orphanage in Colorado, but in an underground lab in Mission Creek, California. She and her siblings had been brought her by Mr. Davenport with the promise of a new life and super-human abilities. He had seemed sad at the time, as if he were regretting his choice to rescue Hannah and her siblings from Old Rose.

Hannah yawned and stretched her legs. Her legs bumped into something, and a loud groan followed.

"Wha?" Gavin's voice croaked. He sat up and slammed his pillow hard down on Hannah's leg. "You are mean."

Hannah laughed. "Of course I am."

This woke up Isabella, who had been sleeping next to Hannah.

"Be quiet." Izzy moaned.

Gavin snorted. "Nope."

He hit her in the shoulder with his pillow and she shrieked in mock pain. "Stop it, Gavi!"

Frankie moaned from Hannah's other side. "Shut up!"

Of course, that's not how it happened. Soon, all four children were smacking each other with their pillows, laughing and crying out in "pain".

Apparently, though, they were too loud, because all of a sudden the disturbing smart-home system avatar Eddy showed up on the screen above Gavin's head.

"Hell-o-o!" Eddy cried in his annoying voice. "Message from Mr. Davenport!"

The screen changed to a picture of Mr. Davenport. He was sitting in bed with Tasha snoring next to him. He looked very tired and very irritated.

"Good morning!" Frankie said cheerfully. "Nice day for a pillow fight, don't you think?"

Davenport clearly did not agree.

"No, it is _not_ a good day for a pillow fight!" He growled. "What did I tell you guys about keeping quiet?"

The children suddenly took interest in the floor.

Davenport sighed. "Okay, sorry for being annoyed, but I'm just stressed right now. If you guys could just pipe down a little, that would be appreciated? Eddy had to come and alert me that you were disturbing his beauty sleep."

Eddy's voice floated out of the monitor. "Not that I need it, of course. I'm boo-ti-ful!"

The children snorted in unison.

"I'll be down in a bit to start on implanting your bionic chips." Davenport assured them. "But for now, just stay out of trouble?"

The kids nodded, and Davenport disappeared.

Unfortunately, that meant Eddy was able to appear again.

"Hey guys!" Eddy said. "The meanies living upstairs won't tolerate me, so now I can annoy to death! Doesn't that sound awesome?"

Isabella shook her head. "What kind of wacko are you?"

Eddy ignored her. "_Hey_, do you guys wanna hear my version of 'Row-Row-Row Your Boat'?"

The kids groaned. This was going to be a _long_ day.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the living room, Leo and Chase were playing an intense game of Scrabble.

"Ha!" Chase cried. "Take that, Leo! I was able to spell 'houses' while landing on three bonus spaces!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Chase. If beating me by 500 points floats your boat, then go ahead."

Just then Bree and Adam walked in.

"I told you, Adam, _pigs…cannot…fly!_"

"But then why does my math teacher keep telling me I will pass an Algebra test when pigs fly?" Adam countered. "I mean, why would he say that if he wasn't suggesting that I buy a pig and teach it to fly?"

Bree sighed. "Just never mind, you're hopeless."

Chase looked up from his game. "Hey guys, do you know why Eddy was singing 'Row-Row-Row Your Boat' at six in the morning?"

Bree shook her head. "He woke me up, too. All I heard was him start to sing, and then I super-speeded to around the world 500 times. Luckily, he was done by then."

Adam shrugged. "I just sat in bed and sang along. He may stink at singing, but we do great vocal harmonies together."

As if on que, Eddy's voice wafted into the room. "_Oh, children!"_

"What do you want, Eddy?" Leo grumbled.

"Do you wanna know a _secret?"_ Eddy said.

The Lab Rats perked up at this. Whatever Eddy had to say might actually be important.

"Is it something Mr. Davenport doesn't want us knowing about?" Chase asked.

"_Maybe!"_ Eddy answered.

"I wanna know a secret!" Adam said. "Tell me!"

"Here, I'll show you." Eddy whispered.

The screen on the refrigerator door lit up, showing four kids sitting on a large bed in one of Davenport's store rooms. There were three girls and one boy, and they boy was now trying to lift the oldest girl. The oldest girl looked about sixteen, the boy fifteen, the second girl maybe fourteen and the littlest girl about six or seven. They were laughing and they looked happy, but the huge question was, _what were they doing there?_

"Is this genuine surveillance footage, Eddy?" Chase asked skeptically. "Or are you spying on that poor family in Puerto Rico again?"

"Nope!" Eddy shouted. "This is _all_ live footage!"

The Lab Rats jumped up and started for the hallway, but Leo stopped them.

"Listen, guys, what if Eddy's lying?" Leo said, trying to put some sense into his step-siblings. "This wouldn't be the first time."

The Lab Rats scowled, remembering all the times Eddy had lied to them.

"And besides," Leo continued. "Why would Davenport keep this from us? I mean, he's learned from experience that we usually get in trouble when he doesn't tell us stuff."

Bree sighed. "Yeah, Leo, but what if Eddy's telling the truth? We have to check. What will it hurt?"

Adam and Chase nodded in agreement.

Leo groaned. "Fine, let's go


	3. Store Room 5

Leo and the Lab Rats stumbled out of the elevator. After a while they had gotten used to the fast descend of the elevator car, but with all the excitement and confusion of Eddy's "secret", their adrenaline was making them a little dizzy.

The lab was quiet and dark, just like it should be when there's no one around. Nothing was off, and the Lab Rats started losing faith in Eddy.

Chase closed his eyes, probably scanning the area with his mind or something, the other three figured. He stood there with his eyes closed longer than usual, scanning.

"Nothing…nothing…nothing…" He mumbled. "Nothing…nothing…wait! There's heat coming from Store Room 5. I can sense a few humanoid figures over in that direction."

Adam whooped in excitement. Bree shushed him and held her finger to her lips. "Be quiet, Adam."

Chase led the way down a small hallway and into a large circular room. There were ten doors, each labeled with a large golden number. Leo pointed to the fifth door, where light was peeking through the crack under the door.

"Tiptoe," Bree reminded the boys.

They crept over to the door and Adam, who was the only one tall enough to see through the peephole, looked in.

"What do you see?" Bree whispered.

"Nothing unusual," Adam grunted. "Just a bunch of boxes."

Chase closed his eyes again and scanned the room. "Adam, there are four people in there! How can you not see them?"

"Well, why don't you look though it instead, Mr. Smarty Pants."

Chase stood on his tiptoes and looked through the peephole. "But…how? I can sense living things in there right now!"

"Maybe you ate too much of that sugary cereal this morning." Adam said. "That always makes me hallucinate."

"I'm not hallucinating!" Chase whined. "There really are people in there!"

Bree rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. "Then why don't we just open the door?"

The boys stopped bickering and looked at Bree like she was a really nasty kind of fungus.

"Well, you know, I thought of that too." Chase mumbled. "I was just reviewing my choices."

Leo snorted and gripped the handle of the door. He looked at the Lab Rats and whispered, "One…Two…Three…"

He yanked the door open and the group peered in. Inside Store Room 5, there was nothing more than a bunch of boxes labeled, "Failed Inventions".

Five minutes later, the Lab Rats and Leo were gathered in the living room, discussing what had just happened.

"Maybe Adam's right." Bree said. "Maybe Chase was just imagining things."

"I was not imagining things!" Chase burst out. "There really were people down in that room."

"But there weren't, Chase." Bree said softly. "We saw it ourselves. It was just a store room."

Just then Davenport walked in.

"Hey, kiddos!" He said cheerfully. "What's up?"

He must have seen the look on their faces, because instead of looking cheerful, he now looked concerned. "What's wrong? Did Adam stuff Leo down the toilet again?"

"I'm right here!" Leo piped up, raising his hand and rolling his eyes.

"Oh okay, bullet dodged." Davenport laughed. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

Eddy appeared on the screen behind Davenport. "If you're wondering, I had nothing to do with this. Unless, of course, it will get these brats in trouble, because then I'm _totally_ responsible!"

Bree groaned. "Thanks a lot, Eddy."

"Anytime, kid." Eddy disappeared.

"What did you guys do?" Davenport sounded really nervous now.

"Umm," Chase started. "Eddy sort of showed us this video of four kids living in one of your store rooms, and we went to go investigate, and I sensed people in Store Room 5, but they weren't there."

Davenport smiled weakly. "Umm, well…that was…umm, okay, the explanation for that is that I umm…That store room had failed inventions in it and one of the inventions produces human-shaped waves of heat, so that burglars with heat-vision goggles think there's people in top-security places, but there really aren't. The prototype originally failed, but I guess it works now, hey?"

His explanation had a few holes, but the Rats were tired and frustrated, so they bought it easily. Davenport sighed with relief when Chase admitted that was a good reason for what he had sensed.

"Okay, good." Davenport said with another weak smile. "So, who's up for spaghetti?"

The Lab Rats cheered and Leo moaned. They had had spaghetti so much in the past week he nearly threw up at the word "spaghetti".

As the Rats argued over something stupid in the kitchen and Leo searched for a substitute for spaghetti in the fridge, Davenport's mind was heavy with frustration and guilt and a little bit of terror as he thought of what a close call that had been.

_You need to tell them_, a tiny voice said in his mind.

But he couldn't. He cared about Adam, Bree and Chase too much to tell them that he was going to send them away. That he had replaced them.

**Author's Note**

_Okay, guys, this is the end of my first day of writing (whoo hoo!). I have been working all day on this, and positive reviews would help a lot! Constructive criticism is welcome as well. _

_I will be posting 3 chapters a day, just to inform you, so check in daily to see what's new!_

_(I am not certain how close together the uploading of my chapter will be, so make sure you know that)_

_Thanks guys for the support!_


	4. The Four

When Davenport came and told Frankie, Gavin, Hannah and Isabella that the "Lab Rats" had almost found them, they had mixed feeling. They felt sort of relieved that these Lab Rats hadn't discovered them, because from what Davenport had told them that would've been bad. But they were also feeling that it was weird that Davenport was trying to hide them from everyone.

"Why do we have to stay in this store room?" Frankie asked Davenport one night when he came to say good night. "It's all cold and wet and it smells like burnt plastic."

Davenport sighed. "I told you guys. The Lab Rats are leaving in a few weeks and I don't want them to be jealous that you guys get to stay. Okay?"

The kids nodded.

Davenport's cell phone rang. It was the Gilligan's Island theme song, and Davenport couldn't help but dance a little.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Mr. Davenport!" Eddy's loud voice hollered.

"Ugh, Eddy, I'm sort of busy right now."

"But I'm lonely with everyone either watching TV or eating dinner!" Eddy whined.

"Then why don't you go bother _them_?" Davenport sighed.

"Because I don't _want to_!" Eddy said stubbornly.

Davenport clicked "End" and turned back to the four kids.

"Sorry, Eddy was calling." He apologized. "Now I really got to go, before Eddy destroys the house."

The children said goodbye and sighed as the door closed.

"I want to get out of here." Gavin complained. "Now."

"Oh please, Gavi." Frankie groaned. "Mr. Davenport will have something locking us in here, whether it's a guard or an invisible barrier. It would be stupid to try and get out."

Gavin stood up and walked over to the door. He tried opening it.

It opened.

"Well, will you look at that?" Gavin said, rolling his eyes. "No lasers, no flames, no Chuck Norris wannabe guarding the door; and you said it would be _stupid_ to try and get out."

Frankie got up off the bed and walked over to where Gavin stood. "You haven't ruled out invisible barrier."

Gavin pointed his pinky finger and stuck out of the doorway. His finger didn't disintegrate.

"Cool!" Gavin whooped. He jumped back and forth from outside the store room to inside the store room. "Inside, and outside, and inside, and outside…"

"Oh, stop being such an immature baby." Frankie snickered. She stepped through the doorway and out into the same circular room the Lab Rats had entered just a few days earlier. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Isabella and Hannah followed Frankie and Gavin down a narrow hallway and into the lab. It was dark now, and the big glass tubes that had been standing there when they first arrived were now occupied by three sleeping teenagers; two boys and one girl. One boy was tall and dark haired, and was drooling as he snored loudly. The other boy had lighter brown hair and was a little shorter, and he was standing straight and quietly. The girl had the same light brown hair as the shorter boy, and was leaning against the side of her tube.

"Don't wake them." Frankie whispered as the foursome tiptoed past the tubes.

"Why?" Isabella said loudly.

The girl stirred and mumbled in her sleep, and the kids froze. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she spotted the kids standing there. She gasped and pushed open the door of her tubes. She banged on the shorter boy's tube, and he woke up as well. The tall one was still snoring, but the other two didn't care. They only cared about the four kids that were petrified in terror in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys! This chapter was a short one, but I only had fifteen minutes to write it, so here you go! Enjoy!_


	5. In With the New

"Who are you?" The girl asked nervously, holding her hands up in surrender and backing away.

"Umm…" Frankie couldn't find anything to say. The four knew that they weren't supposed to have disturbed anyone else, and they were pretty sure this qualified.

"We're the, umm, lab inspectors." Gavin declared. "Yeah, that."

The short boy rolled his eyes. "No you're not. Seven year olds aren't qualified to have a job."

The girl walked over to the short boy and muttered in his ear, "Chase, could these be the 'people' you sensed in Store Room 5?"

"Perceptive, aren't you?" The boy, Chase, answered. He raised his voice so the foursome could hear him. "Why are you all living in Davenport's store room?"

The kids drew another blank. What were they supposed to say, when they had been banned from even opening the store room door?

"Davenport is doing a test." Hannah said. "He wants to expose normal humans to waves of…umm…zinc and enzymes, to see if that would help our decreasing health issues and bring down the nation's obesity ratio."

The other teens knew she was just putting together random words into a sentence, but Isabella was completely into it.

"_That's_ why we're here?" She said in the annoyingly loud voice she got when she was either confused or excited. "I thought we were here because Davenport wanted to turn you guys into super-"

Isabella didn't finish that sentence, though, because Gavin clamped his hand onto her mouth and stomped on her foot, which always made her be quiet.

"What was she saying?" Chase asked suspiciously. "What is Davenport turning you guys into?"

The girl stepped forward and looked into Gavin's eyes. She probably recognized Gavin as the weakest link when it came to keeping secrets, because even Isabella could keep quiet better than him.

"Bree, maybe we should just ask Davenport." Chase told the girl. "He always breaks down when we show him proof that he's been lying to us."

"No!" Bree growled. "What if it's something that we were _never_ in a million years supposed to know about, and if we found out about it, we would set the entire world into eternal chaos?"

"I highly doubt it, Bree."

"Oh, what do you know, Mr. Human Computer?" Bree retorted. She turned back to Gavin. "Spill, little boy, or I will rip out your small intestines and use them like a jump rope."

Chase snickered. "I guess Bree has a Spike inside her after all."

The four were confused by this, but they turned back to Gavin and Bree.

"Okay, I'll spill!" Gavin shrieked, backing up as far as he could from Bree. "Davenport brought us here so he could turn us bionic."

At this the tall boy, who may not have even been sleeping, flew out of his tube and threw himself into Chase's arms. "We're under attack! The mutant baby taco aliens are upon us!"

Chase pushed the tall boy off of him. "Shut up, Adam. We have bigger issues."

Adam just then noticed Frankie, Gavin, Hannah and Isabella. His eyes narrowed. "Who dare step foot in our lab?"

He sounded ridiculous, and Frankie sort of giggled. Sort of.

"They're Davenport's new bionic project." Chase said with disgust. He then turned his direction of question on Hannah. "What's going to happen to us?"

Hannah looked confused. "Didn't Davenport tell you? You guys finished your training about a month ago. He's sending you guys away to his far away research facilities and we're gonna be the new bionic teens."

The Lab Rats looked shocked, and angry and sad all at the same time.

"So, you mean to tell us…?" Bree started before her voice squeaked and ran out.

Chase nodded grimly. "Davenport's replaced us."


	6. On To Them

Davenport was having a good day. The weird hippie who was living in his garage finally agreed to move out; the secretary at his facility in Washington State mailed him an entire batch of cookies, and Tasha had gone away on a business trip.

Plus, he had successfully kept Frankie, Gavin and Hannah from noticing that he had not started on their bionics yet, even though it had been almost five days since he promised them he would "do it tomorrow". It was probably because of what he was going through, having to let the Lab Rats go and all, but it seemed like maybe it was because of something else. Maybe because he didn't know if he wanted to give Frankie, Gavin and Hannah bionics; they could never replace the super-humans he had now.

The only thing that wasn't right was that Adam, Bree and Chase had been acting very strange that morning; they were all cold and seemed to try and avoid Davenport. Adam hadn't even said anything stupid.

Davenport had been a little concerned, but not enough to look into it. It was probably just something at school that was getting them down.

"Have a good day at school!" Davenport had said cheerily as they filed out the door.

They hadn't even looked back.

Leo seemed fine, which was weird, since the Rats shared everything with him. He was as annoying and sarcastic as ever, which wasn't a good sign.

Now Davenport was sitting on the living room couch, watching a rerun of _Gossip Girl_ and eating potato chips. It was almost three thirty, so the kids would be home soon. He wanted to just pretend like everything was normal, but a little voice inside his head kept saying, _tell them, tell them._

_No_.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Davenport." Chase said stonily as the kids walked in the front door.

"Umm, hi, Chase." Davenport answered, confused. "How was school?"

"Normal." Bree mumbled as she plopped down on the couch as far away from Davenport as possible. She changed the channel to some stupid soap opera that Davenport knew she hated. She gasped sarcastically. "Ooh, Adam, look! Serena and Bobby are getting married! Oh, too bad for Serena, she doesn't know Bobby's cheating on her with five other woman."

Adam pretended to be interest and sat on the floor at Bree's feet. "Aw, one of Bobby's other girlfriends just nailed Serena in the head with a hair dryer. And now the other girlfriends are ripping Serena's dress and putting live ducklings in her perm!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "No, those are robin hatchlings. Gosh."

Davenport sighed. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hey, why don't you turn off this horrible TV show and go down to the lab?" He suggested, flicking off the TV and dragging Adam up off the floor. "There's a giant robotic rat in the fire escape tunnel that I need you guys to take care of."

The Lab Rats jumped up and raced for the elevator door. The crammed inside and pushed the button to go downward, leaving Davenport and Leo to stare in confusion at the Lab Rat's zest to go to the lab.

The Rats reached Store Room 5 in record time, thanks to Bree's super speed. They knocked five times, each knock two seconds apart, and the door opened. Isabella's face peeked out. "Hey guys!"

"Hi." Chase said, pushing past her and sitting down on the big bed that stood in the middle of the room. Only now could he see the bed and pillows and blankets and the wicker chair in the corner of the room. Davenport had put a special device in front of it all to make it blend it with the crates and boxes against the wall. Chase and Adam had used it once before, the time Bree got exposed to some toxic chemical, so Chase didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before.

"What's up?" Hannah asked, dribbling her basketball and sighing.

"Davenport's on to us." Bree explained. "We think he knows that we know you guys are down here."

"Ooh." Gavin whistled. "That's bad."

"Yeah, we know." Chase said. "But the bigger problem is, how do we convince Davenport to let us stay?"

"I don't know." Frankie moaned. "I wish I could help, but really the only thing my siblings and I can do is go back to Old Rose, and that won't make you guys suddenly go back to square one in your training."

"And that is not gonna happen." Adam said.

The new and old Lab Rats all felt defeated. There seemed no way for them to make Davenport let all six of them stay.

"Don't worry guys." Chase sighed. "Soon Frankie, Gavin and Hannah will be bionic, and with all our powers combined, we should be able to find some way to fix this."

They just had to wait until Davenport gave them their bionics, which could take decades.


	7. Confrontation

The Lab Rats decided to stop being cold to Davenport, and instead be extra helpful and nice and sweet. They weren't sure if he was rethinking his idea of sending them away, but at least this was making it clear that they deserved to stay.

"Would you like salt on your ice-cream, Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked him one night at dinner.

"Er… No thanks, Adam." He replied, moving his ice-dream bowl away from Adam and his salt shaker.

"I'll do the dishes for you and Tasha." Bree volunteered with a million dollar grin.

"I'll help you." Chase said, and they grabbed all the dirty dishes and set to work.

Davenport was getting a little suspicious now. Adam was never polite, Bree was never helpful and Chase had never ever listened to a word Bree said, and now he's replying to her? What was _wrong _with these three?

"_Hey_, Mr. Davenport!" Eddy's voice wafted through the room.

"Hello, Eddy." Davenport groaned. "What do you want?"

"I was just gonna _tell_ ya that Frankie and Gavin are destroying-"

Eddy never finished, because Davenport launched himself at Eddy's screen and smashed it with a flying side kick. He seemed satisfied, until Eddy's voice spoke again. He was now appearing on the screen on the wall by the front door.

"You know that doesn't hurt, right?" Eddy said.

Davenport screamed in fury. "Eddy!"

The Lab Rats laughed while Leo winced in pain. Davenport had landed on Leo's leg when he did his flying side kick, which probably didn't feel too good.

"But seriously, Mr. Davenport," Leo said though his gasps of aching, "what was Eddy trying to show us?"

The Lab Rats playacted that they didn't know anything about Frankie or Gavin or Hannah or Isabella. Davenport didn't suspect anything, so he just smiled and nodded to Leo. "You know Eddy. He's probably just spying on that Puerto Rican family. I hear they have a daughter named Frankie."

Chase nearly dropped the plate he was washing, he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Davenport asked apprehensively.

Chase couldn't control himself. "You are so _bad_ at lying!"

Davenport's eyes darted from Chase, to Adam, to Bree and then back to Chase. He was now extremely suspicious. "Leo, go to your room."

"But I-"

"Go!"

Leo shuffled down the hall and into his room.

"Okay, kids, what is going on?" Davenport requested.

Bree threw her hands up in surrender. "We found your little replacements in the lab."

Davenport's eyes dropped and he sighed. "What you have to understand about that is-"

"We know what you mean." Chase answered for him. "You decided you didn't have anything to teach us, so you booked us flights off to some foreign countries and replaced us with Frankie, Gavin and Hannah."

"Listen, this wasn't an easy decision!"

"We get it." Adam said. "You don't want us anymore."

"No, that's not what I meant-"

But the Rats were already gone.


	8. Hiding and Failing

All seven children were crammed into Store Room 5. Chase and Hannah were on the bed, Adam and Frankie were sprawled on the floor, Bree and Gavin were sitting on top of boxes and Isabella was sitting on the wicker chair. It was comfortable and just being near each other made the Lab Rats feel safe.

"Maybe we can just stay in here forever." Adam suggested. "You guys can bring us food, and we can just hide in here so Davenport can't take us away."

"That would be too obvious." Bree sighed. "He would look in here first thing, right after our capsules."

"So _that's_ what you call those tube things!" Hannah cried. "I thought they were giant washing machines or something."

"Yeah, you'll need them once you guys become bionic." Chase said. He directed his gaze towards Frankie. "Did Davenport tell you what bionics he was giving you?"

"Nope." Frankie responded, twirling a strand of her brown hair. Her eyes kept darting towards Adam, and Hannah and Gavin suspected she liked him.

"My guess is that it'll be the same as us." Bree said. "Oldest kid with the strength, middle kid with the speed, and youngest kid with the smarts."

"Whoo!" Gavin said gleefully. "Now I can run all the way back to Old Rose, nail Bryan Nicholson with a punch to the head, and speed away! He'd never know what hit him!"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You should use your power for something worthwhile, Gavi, like using your speed to run home and check your textbooks whenever you couldn't remember a question on a test. That would be what I'd do."

Chase high fived her and Gavin snorted in disbelief. "You can't be serious. That's so lame."

The room was quiet for a second, the only sound being the faint hum of the equipment in the lab. The Lab Rats suddenly were hit with a wave of sadness; how could they ever leave this place? They had lived here their entire lives, contained inside the lab with nothing but Davenport and Eddy for company, training and working their butts off all day. Then Leo and Tasha moved in, and everything changed. Adam, Bree and Chase were sent off to school for the first time, their training was sped up to the max, and now here they were, about to be forced to leave. It wasn't fair.

Bree wiped a stray tear from her cheek and stood up. "You know what? No. I'm not going to just hide in here and let Davenport send us away. We're going to fix this, and we're going to stay here. Who's with me?"

The room cheered, and the kids rushed out into the circular room. The excitement of Bree's mini pep talk had immediately drained away.

"Maybe we should make a plan first." Gavin suggested.

And the Lab Rats, new and old and soon to be, all set to work.


	9. Bionics

There was only one week left until the Rats had to leave, and the kids had only just figured out the last bit of the plan.

"This is gonna work." Bree said encouragingly.

"It better." Adam said. "I can't live without Davenport's special Cheerios."

Bree ignored him. "Okay, so Davenport scheduled for the managers of his facilities to come and meet us in a few days. We'll enact our plan then."

The others nodded.

"What if it doesn't work?" Isabella asked.

"It will." Chase told her. "It has to."

` Just then Davenport walked into the living room where the children were sitting. Frankie, Gavin, Hannah and Isabella were now allowed upstairs, just not when Tasha or Leo were around. They still didn't know yet, but Davenport planned on telling them soon.

"Hey kiddos. " He said, avoiding the eyes of the Rats. "Frankie, Gavin and Hannah, I need you to come down to the lab. Chase, make sure Isabella stays out of trouble."

Chase nodded, and he and Isabella turned on the TV for entertainment.

The three followed Davenport down into the lab. He instructed them to stand in the capsules.

"So I can implant your chips." He explained.

Frankie stood in the one on the left, Hannah in the middle one, and Gavin in the one on the right. Hannah had thought she would start to suffocate, or at least feel claustrophobic, but instead she felt calm.

"Okay guys, just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it."

They did, and Hannah felt a warm and pleasant sensation on the side of her neck. She glanced over at Gavin. He was frowning, like the sensation for him wasn't pleasant.

There was a sudden stab in the same spot as the pleasant sensation, and all three kids gasped in pain.

"And…" Davenport said. "Done!"

The kids stepped out of the capsules.

"Frankie, I gave you super strength, just like Adam." Davenport winced. Just saying Adam's name made Davenport's heart ache. "Try lifting Gavin in one hand and Hannah in the other."

Frankie crouched down and Gavin and Hannah stepped onto her hands. She lifted them with ease.

"Whoa!" Hannah cried. "Put me down!"

"Gavin, you have super speed, like Bree." Again, Davenport winced. "Try running to Old Rose and back."

Gavin ran off, and within a second he was back, grinning.

"That." Gavin sputtered. "Was. Awesome!"

"Hannah, you have super smarts and telekinesis." Davenport said, purposely avoiding using Chase's name. "Try and lift that lamp over there."

Hannah thought of the lamp, and then thought of the lamp going upwards. Her siblings oohed and aahed as the lamp floated into the air.

"Cool!" Gavin shouted.

Hannah beamed and took a bow.

Once they had tried all the abilities they had, the now bionic kids practically flew upstairs (though Gavin did super speed and Hannah tried to fly herself)

"Awesome!" Bree cried when Gavin came super speeding out of the elevator. She gave him a hug.

Adam high fived Frankie when she won against him in an arm wrestling match, and Chase and Hannah just shook hands awkwardly.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I think I'll go see when the managers will be here." Davenport said. He patted Hannah on the back and left.

"Operation Sabotaging Davenport's Meeting, in action." Chase said slyly.

The group laughed.


	10. Plan In Action

Chase came to wake the four at 6:30 in the morning.

"We need to get our plan ready!" Chase said, slapping Hannah in the face with a pillow. She sat up and tackled him off the bed, landing them uncomfortably close on the floor. Hannah smiled sheepishly. "Hi." She said.

Gavin groaned as he woke up. "Do we have to?"

Chase gingerly pushed Hannah off of him and dragged Gavin out of bed. "Unless you want us to be shipped off to China."

"I thought you were going to Columbia, Adam was going to Mexico and Bree was going to Canada?" Gavin mumbled as he fixed his hair.

"You know what I mean."

Frankie picked Isabella out of bed and threw her into the air. Isabella screamed and landed with a _PLOP_ on the bed.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Isabella moaned as she rubbed her neck.

Frankie shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Once everyone was upstairs, Chase explained the plan.

"Gavin and Bree," he said. "You guys need to super speed over to Columbia and pick up this super disgusting spice called Columbian Mistletoe. You should be able to find some in a dark and humid cave somewhere. Then go get some maple syrup from Canada and something spicy from Mexico."

Once they had set off, he turned to Adam and Frankie. "When they get back, you guys need to warm the maple syrup to about 800˚ with your heat vision. Once it cools, it should not be very good to eat." He started to put his hand on Hannah's shoulder, but he withdrew at the last second. "Hannah and I will make some tea and biscuits, and prep the soup so you guys can heat it up with you heat vision."

"What do I get to do?" Isabella asked.

Chase crouched down to Isabella's level. "You get to go and make sure Davenport doesn't walk in on us while we're adding stuff to the food."

Isabella saluted Chase and ran off to go find Davenport.

Bree and Gavin arrived back two seconds later, carrying a grocery bag.

Chase peered inside. "Great job, guys. You go down into the lab and wait for us."

They were gone in a blink of an eye.

"Okay Frankie." He handed Frankie the maple syrup jar. "Warm it up."

She closed one eye and a red laser came out the other. The jar started sizzling, and Frankie had to immediately put the jar down on the table. Once Chase sensed that it was hot enough, he had Frankie stop.

"Okay, Hannah and I will start on the tea and biscuits and soup." Chase explained. "You guys just sit here."

Once the tea and biscuits and soup had all been warmed up, it was time to add the ingredients.

"Hannah, coat the insides of those biscuits with the syrup." Chase ordered. "I'll add the mistletoe to the tea, and Adam, you can add the spicy Mexican meat to the soup."

Everything was finished just in time. Just as Hannah coated the last biscuit, the doorbell rang.

Davenport came running in. He opened the door casually. "Hello, Ropple and Finley and Morgan."

Three men came walking in. One was very short and had a large black mustache. The second had white-blond hair and wore a red shirt with a white leaf on it. The third looked like an average Joe, but when he spoke, he said "_Hola" _instead of "Hello."

"Children, if you would please leave us, that would be greatly appreciated." Davenport said.

"Okay." Hannah said. "We made tea and biscuits and soup for you all." She winked at Chase, and Chase's stomach filled with robotic butterflies.

The children ran into the elevator laughing so hard they could barely stand. Frankie collapsed in giggles once the doors closed.

"I can't wait!" Adam said excitedly. "I wanna see Davenport puke!"

Davenport would be doing a lot more than puking during that meeting.


	11. Plan Enacted

The Rats decided to watch the meeting through the monitors in the lab. Eddy cooperated, of course; he loved chaos, and anything he could do to help make chaos was something he would do.

Davenport was sitting the head of the dining room table. Ropple, the Canadian manager, was to his right, and Morgan, the Columbian manager, was to his left. Finley, the Mexican manager, was at the other end of the table.

"So Finley." Davenport began. "How's the facility been lately? Lots of stuff to do?"

"_Sí, ha sido bastante agitada._" Finley said. "_Estamos tratando de averiguar por qué nuestra red ha estado colando últimamente y es probablemente sólo un virus, pero no vamos a tener ningún éxito_."

Davenport nodded and tried to translate Finley's words. "Er… _si_."

"Well," Ropple butted in. "The Canadian facility is running quite well. We also are experiencing viruses in our network, though we have found the source of our problems. We can give you the program we used to track down the source, if you like?"

"_Si,_ please do." Finley said with a warm smile.

"So you do speak English!" Davenport exclaimed. "How come you always spoke in Spanish?"

"Because the only way you would shut up is if I spoke Spanish." Finley said simply.

Davenport sighed. "Whatever. Anyways, Morgan, how's Columbia treating you?"

Morgan shrugged. "It could be better."

"Oka-ay…" Davenport said. "Well, I'm going to try one of these biscuits. I'm sure they're phenomenal."

He stuffed one in his mouth and gagged. He spit the biscuit out all over the table.

"What the heck was in that thing?" He choked. "It tasted like burnt maple syrup!"

His eyes immediately went to Ropple.

"I didn't do it!" Ropple cried.

Davenport nodded. "No, you probably didn't. I apologize. I'll just wash it down with some tea."

He drank an entire cup of tea in one glug. Big mistake.

His face turned green instantaneously. He sputtered and tea splattered all over the table.

Morgan sniffed the tea. "Smells like Columbian Mistletoe."

Davenport breathed heavily as he recovered. "And how would you know that, Morgan?"

Morgan looked hurt. "I didn't put it in there!"

Davenport shook his head. "I need something to drink."

He took a bowl of soup and drank some of the soup juice. His face now was bright red.

He spit out the juice. "HOT!"

He ran to the kitchen sink and put his head under the faucet. He looked like a dog.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!" He screamed as he ran around like a mad man.

The three men looked concerned for Davenport's mental health.

"Finley!" Davenport shouted. "I know this taste! It's the meat of the rare Black Tail fish that swims around the part of the Mexican coast that YOU live on!"

Finley looked shocked. "_Pero nunca haría algo así, Davenport! __Soy un hombre civilizado y un empleado de industrias Davenport! __No intentaría sabotear a mi propio jefe! ¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?_"

"Enough!" Davenport screeched. "You're all fired! Ropple, for putting burnt syrup in the biscuits, Morgan, for putting Columbian Mistletoe in my tea, and Finley, you're most definitely fired for not only what you did to my soup, but because I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

That was a little harsh.

The three men scrambled for the door. Once they were all out, Davenport calmed down and the screen went blank.

"Whoo hoo!" Adam cried.

The Rats jumped up and down on the bed in excitement.

"Now, without managers, Davenport's facilities will have to close!" Chase yelled. "We don't have to leave!" He was so happy he lifted Hannah up into the air and kissed her cheek.

She tensed up in surprise. She looked down at Chase. "What was that for?"

Chase suddenly remembered she was only fourteen.

"Sorry." He apologized. He put her down.

Hannah flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. On the lips.

"That's okay." She said with a grin.

The room clapped and Hannah sarcastically took a bow.

"Way to go Chase!" Bree laughed.

As Store Room 5 erupted in celebration, Davenport was upstairs making a very important phone call to his secretary.

"Yes, hi Stasi." He said in a hushed voice. "Yeah, I would like you to research possible replacements for the managers in my facilities in Columbia, Canada and Mexico who would take the job as soon as possible?"

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys! As you can see, tha Lab Rats are celebrating because they think that just because Davenport fired his facility managers, the facilities will have to close and they're able to stay. But of course, that's not going to happen. Also, Chase may have actually found a girl (Hannah!). Yay! Next chapter coming soon! See ya! _

**Update:**

_As you can also view in the reviews, in need at least two more reviews on this chapter to continue to the last chapter (maybe). So please, if you wanna know what happens next, review (I already have it planned out, all I need is to publish it) Thanks!_


	12. The End?

The Rats bounced upstairs, singing and doing the conga line.

"We're gonna stay, we're gonna stay!" Adam yelled.

Davenport hung up the phone. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Er…" Frankie mumbled. "Eddy told us you fired Ropple and Finley and Morgan, so doesn't that mean Adam, Bree and Chase get to stay?"

"We're gonna stay, we're gonna-"

"ADAM!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Sorry."

"Well, umm…" Davenport said. "Not necessarily."

"What?" Chase exclaimed. He pulled Hannah and Bree close together in a fearful hug.

"Oof." Hannah sighed.

"Well, I'm just about to leave to go interview some replacement managers." Davenport said.

The room froze in mid conga line.

"NO!" Adam shrieked. He fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Adam, get up, man!" Gavin groaned. "I get you're sad about leaving, but…"

"I'm not sad about _that_!" Adam moaned. "I can't find my Olaf pinkie ring!"

He continued sobbing into the floor.

Davenport rolled his eyes. "Anyways, well, I'll see you guys later, I guess."

"Wait!" Bree cried, flinging herself onto Davenport's back. "Please don't leave!"

The Rats followed lead, and soon Davenport was covered in bionic children, plus Isabella.

"Okay, okay, get off!" Davenport yelled.

Once he stopped suffocating, Bree continued.

"You can't just give us away!" Bree said. "This is our home! We've lived here for our entire lives, and you're just gonna throw us away and replace us with some other bionic freaks?"

She looked at Hannah, Frankie and Gavin. "No offense."

"Yeah." Chase piped in.

"Oh, c'mon guys." Davenport sighed. "You'll always be my bionic freaks. No one can change that."

_He_ looked at Hannah, Frankie and Gavin. "No offense."

"You guys need to move on from this life!" Davenport said. "From being in training, from living here!"

"But we love being a Davenport!" Chase said.

"And you will always be a Davenport. And it's not like we won't visit you!" Davenport said, getting up and hugging Chase. "I will plan one weekend a month to come visit you in Columbia, and to visit Bree in Canada, and maybe to visit Adam in Mexico." Chase laughed.

"But how will you remember us when we're so far away?" Bree whimpered, joining in on the hug.

"If there's one thing I know about the future, is that I will _never_ forget you guys." Davenport smiled.

And at that moment, the Lab Rats realized something. That no matter how far away they were apart from each other, the Davenports would always be together somehow.

**Author's Note:**

_I'm sad that I had to end the story like this, but I just felt that the Davenports needed this to happen. Adam, Bree and Chase needed to leave. There was no purpose and no way for them to stay, so I made the decision to send them away. LIVE WITH IT! (just kidding). I'll hopefully be coming out with another chapter that is placed two years into the future, when the Rats come home to rendezvous with the Davenports. Thanks! _


End file.
